


Pulling Apart

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [33]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's still Sam inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #297 – _Edge/Centre_.
> 
> Prompt used = both of them
> 
> Linked drabble with '[Getting Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2953076)'.

It pulls at his mind, cut by cut, drip by drip, tearing into his centre, drags him to the edge. The blade might mark his skin, own it, but he's still Sam inside, and at least on that one front, he's still in the fight.

Sam had witty comebacks, at first, only then he was gagged. How he kicked out, full of resistance, until even his legs were bound.

Just a work in progress, really. Was that a thought, or was it his tormentor's words?

What does it matter? (Does it even matter?)

Of course it does. (It has to.)


End file.
